


Meteor Shower

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: Glee
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine fall in love :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meteor Shower

**Title:** Meteor Shower  
 **Artist:** Owl City  
 **Disclaimer:** The song belongs to Owl City, Glee belongs to Fox. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming  
 **Notes:** I dislike Glee intensely, with a hatred that burns, but I like Kurt/Blaine. Besides, this is for [annon_of_rhi](http://annon-of-rhi.livejournal.com), and I'd do almost anything to make her happy ♥ Merry Christmas, my love.

 **Download:** 13MB, .wmv [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=TIU625FB) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/xim7lz) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?cnz2bxnd4kjm3yh)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/phiz/meteor-shower-5853316)


End file.
